Things just happen
by 45567sk8r
Summary: Mark hurts lexie but then regrets it once something really bad happens. If your in the mood for a sad story read. please review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Greys anatomy. Please review when your finished.

* * *

"Things happen that we can't control. We can't control our nightmares, who loves and hates us, how we handle grief and most importantly who we fall in love with. We can't control our fantasies and we

can't control our heart break. For a minute I wish I could focus on something else besides you. We were inseparable. I miss you and I will love you until my heart beats for the final time." Lexie was

sobbing as she looked at Mark who was standing there like stone. He didn't seem to care at all. Like he wasn't human.

"Well I don't care anymore Lex, because I don't love you." As he spoke those words he wanted to take them back. She didn't show any pain except in her eyes. In her eyes there was the worst

amount of pain imaginable. He was surprised that she was still standing under all that pain. So she gave weak smile, not a Lexie smile and walked away from him. With her head held high. She drove

home and on the way she stopped at a green light. Just do it Lex. She told herself. Escape this is your only chance. So as the light turned red she sped forward. There was a slight pain, _mark I love you. _

Then her world went black.

MPOV

I was in an on call room. I wasn't sleeping with anyone, it was a first. I was sitting in the same spot where I told her I was over her. Then Derek walked in he had tears in his eyes. "Derek what's

wrong?" I got up slowly. "Lexie's in the ER Mark….it, it doesn't look good." I stared at him in shock. I just talked to her an hour ago. Oh god what did I do? "How?" I asked with my eyes closed. "By the

reports of the witnesses they said that she waited at a green light then the moment that it turned red she zoomed forward into oncoming traffic. They said she was shaking uncontrollably and like she

wanted to die. They also said that she whispered something before she hit the gas." I gulped and ran towards the ER. Dear God don't let me lose her. Please I can't lose her. I told her I didn't love her,

No this was a joke and if it wasn't then she will be awake when I get there and ill take her in my arms and tell her I'm sorry and then we will get past all this. I raced around the corner and into the

trauma room. She was there unconscious, bleeding out. I put on a pair of gloves and pressed on one of the many wounds. Bailey looked at me and nodded but said nothing. My hands were steady and

when I looked at her face her eyes were closed and I pressed harder on wound. This was Lexie that was under my hand. Lexie, the girl I love more than anything that ever came into my life. Then I

heard someone yell for a crash cart. I lifted my hand away from her chest and she was bleeding profusely. I started CPR and then breathed into her mouth. She still tasted like Lexie. She did. I saw her

body lift off the table and heard voices but no words. I just looked into her face. The only words I heard were "time of death 11:11." Make a wish Lexie always used to say to me and I would never do

it. "I wish you would come back" I muttered under my breath. She wasn't bleeding anymore she was laying there. Still and then someone pulled the white sheet over her face and I broke down. I felt

Callie wrap her arms around my shoulders and I buried my head in her neck. She died. Lexie died because of me. I lied to her. If I had said it back we would be back at the apartment and she would be

in my arms while I watched her as she smiled up at me. If only I could have done this differently.

* * *

Please review and let me know if i should update!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is a short chapter but its something. I hope you like it. I don't own Greys Anatomy.

* * *

I jumped visibly. I was in an on-call room I felt in front of me no Lexie. I sprang to my feet and ran out the door. Nobody was in the halls and I continued to race until I bumped into another body. It was

Lexie I didn't wait for her to respond I took her lips in mine and then held her to my chest. She was ridged in my arms and I let her go. She had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"we broke up. You don't get to do this Mark. You don't get to find me and kiss me and make me love you. I'm not the strong so please if you love me you will let me go and you will stay away."

My heart sank. In my dream she died. She was taken away and I couldn't do anything about it. Now she was taking herself away and I still couldn't do anything. I felt defenseless and so I turned and

walked away from her. It was my shift so I couldn't leave, so I went and stood in front of the OR board and shortly after that I was paged to the pit.

The surgery that the patient was brought into kept my mind at rest. At least for a few hours. Then after I scrubbed out I walked towards the entrance. On my way there I heard crying from an on-call

room. I sighed and opened the door. It revealed a shattered Lexie. She looked up, saw me, and then turned away from me in shame. It broke a tiny piece of my heart off to see her like this. I walked over

to the bed without any hesitation and wrapped my arms around her. At first she struggled but then she relaxed into me and her crying turned to sobs. I cradled her. Not questioning what was wrong.

After what felt like hours she sat up and rubbed the last remains of tears from her eyes. I rubbed her arms slowly, in an up and down motion.

"My dad's dead Mark." This took me by surprise. A thousand things were going through my head at that moment. I had to fix her. She may not be mine anymore but I had to fix her.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if you want more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

another quick chapter, I hope everyone likes it. I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

"Lex I'm sorry. What can I do?"

She gulped and a few more tears escaped and without thinking I leaned in and kissed them away.

"Yeah you can get me a CT scan." I felt my blood run cold.

"Why Lexie what's wrong?" the adrenalin started going rapid through my body and I was having extreme difficulty waiting for her to find the words.

"Because my dad is sitting right behind you and you know what that could mean." My heart fell into my stomach faster than an anvil. I could only nod and I felt my eyes fill up with tears. Maybe my

dream had meant something maybe I knew deep down that Lexie was going to be hurt and I force the word into my mind _dead._

I laid her on the bed and she started to breathe heavily.

"Lex its okay see I'm here. I am right here." She gulped

"I don't want to die." The words shocked me. No she couldn't die, she wouldn't. I was glad she was in there because that meant she couldn't see the tears pull at my eyes.

"You won't." I said shaking my head

"You don't know that. If I get diagnosed then I want physicians assisted suicide." I shot my head up.

"Don't talk like that Lexie please just don't talk like that."

"It's just a thought Mark. Things happen we can't change them but we can plan around them." I put my head in my hands and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

Please review, let me know if i should continue.


	4. Chapter 4

very short chapter but i will try to update again before the weekends over. I don't own Greys Anatomy.

* * *

Forty five minutes later she was out of the scan. She looked more nervous than before she went into the scan. I lent her my hand and helped her into a sitting position.

"Lex you're going to be fine." I was trying to keep the fear out of my voice but she caught the little shake at the beginning and gave me a stern look.

"Normal people don't see their dead father Mark. Admit it I'm sick and alone and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

"Your being my doctor Mark we broke up. You have your daughter, which by the way you should be heading home too. Before you go just get Derek for a Nero consult."

I couldn't leave her. But Lexie was right she did need a Nero consult and I did need to go home to my winey pregnant daughter. So without another word I went to the nurse station and got lexie admitted to the hospital, scheduled a Nero consult for tomorrow morning since Derek was already home with Meredith. I didn't explain to Lexie because I knew that if I went back and saw her being hooked up to machines then I wouldn't be able to go and Sloane needed me.

The next day I got up unusually early. I left a note for Sloane saying I would be back tonight and then I was off. Lexie's Nero consult was at eleven this morning and I defiantly didn't want to miss it. When I reached the neurology wing of the hospital I saw Derek reading a chart and sipping his coffee by the nurses' station. I came up behind him and he looked at me.

"Is that Lexie's chart?" I asked hopeful that he would tell me something. Derek just shook his head.

"No this is the chart I have for another patient later on in the day. I was waiting for you to get here to look at Lexie's." Derek said as he reached for one of the charts beside him. Attached to it were scans. I gulped and Derek looked at me sideways.

"Whatever happens we will try to fix it. When I say try I mean TRY." I nodded my pulse pounding in my ears. Derek took the scans out and held them to the light.

"Oh god." He said rubbing his face with his now free hand. I grabbed the scans from him and held them up for a second time. Right in the middle of her brain. The part where all her memories and what made Lexie, Lexie was kept, was a massive tumor, one of the biggest I have ever seen.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update but here it is:)

* * *

She was either going to die or she was going to lose everything. I felt my heart drop into my stomach like an anvil.

"You have to do something I can't watch her die Derek I just can't. I know we broke up but she cannot die on me." I looked at him in pain. I left then, I went to see her. I watched her through the window. She was still sleeping and she was smiling in her sleep. She was Lexie but she wasn't my Lexie anymore. Yet that beautiful girl on the other side of the window was Lexie all the same.

I couldn't be in there when he told her. I would be there after but I couldn't have him say the options I knew them very well but I couldn't hear them said by the biggest Nero surgeon in the country I just couldn't. Once he came out he motioned for me to enter. Lexie had her head in her hands.

" I don't want to lose myself."

" I know."

" I don't want to lose you either."

" I know."

" you have to tell me what to do. You are the one that has to live with it. Either me who has no identity. Or me dead. You have to choose."

" I can't do that Lexie."

"I know but things just happen."

"Lexie please don't talk like this, its morbid you are not going to lose who you are."

"Then I am going to die?" this time it wasn't a statement but a question.

"I will do everything to make sure that doesn't happen."

A tear made its way down her porcelain young face. Her skin was smooth but wet with tears to the touch. I wouldn't be able to watch her die. She was so young, so fragile. Lexie Grey couldn't die on me. I can picture Derek telling Meredith and her falling into his arms like dead weight. As she cried over the last blood relative that she had left, even her absent dad was dead. This couldn't happen to Bailey's Five, or I guess its four now that George is dead. I don't think Lex ever got over that. I turned away from her not wanting to see the pained expression on her face.

"Look at me Mark Sloane." Her voice broke signaling to me that the tears were far from over. He had to be there for her, other than Meredith she was alone and no one should ever be alone.

* * *

Please let me know how you like it :)


End file.
